Happy Anniversary!
by TK2
Summary: Buffy and Angel along with the rest of the gang plan Xander and Cordelia's anniversary. Future fic!!


Title: Happy Anniversary 1/?

Author: TK

E-Mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Disclaimer:  all of these characters and places on events all belong to Joss Whedon, the                  

                    WB, UPN, and anyone else who is involved with bring Buffy and Angel to   

                     the viewers. 

Distribution: If you would like it, go a head and take. Just please let me know where it's  

                      going.                                                   

Authors Notes: This is my first fanfiction that I have actually put out so others might read.  This story takes place in the future, as the gangs get ready to throw Cordelia and Xander an anniversary party.  Couples are B/A, C/X, W/O, J/G.  There is no Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Spike, Tara, or Dawn in this story  

Feedback: It is always welcome.

Rating: PG13, just to be safe.

" Buffy, are you done yet?" Angel called to his fiancée.

" No, not yet. Make sure my cake isn't burning in the oven will you," Buffy called back packing a blue dress into her suitcase. 

They were on their way to Sunnydale to visit their friends and family.  They were celebrating Xander and Cordelia's fifth anniversary with a surprise party for them at Willow and Oz's house.  Buffy couldn't wait to see her two best friends again.  It had been two years since she and Angel moved out to Los Angels to live. Buffy was still the slayer, and did her job there while Angel did his job at helping out.  Even though he was human now he still had the fighting skills of a great warrior. 

" Honey, your cake is done," Angel said coming into their bedroom were Buffy was finishing packing.

" Okay, can you take it out, please?" she asked turning around to face him and smiled up at his handsome face.

" Sure, you know we're only going to be in Sunnydale for three days," he noted noticing Buffy's two bags of clothing and shoes. 

 " Angel, a girl has to be prepared for anything," Buffy teased and gave Angel a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Buffy, you look great in whatever you wear," Angel complimented taking his love into his arms. 

He started to kiss her opening her sweet lips with his tongue, and as he did this she let him.  Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and sighed happily to herself.

'this is total heaven' Buffy thought.

Angel hands traveled down Buffy's slim figure, and up to her white sweater she was wearing.

" Hmm…" Buffy sighed," Angel."

" Yeah?" he said starting to kiss her neck.

Buffy closed her eyes, and ran her hands though his soft chocolate brown hair as Angel carefully moved them towards their bed. Buffy moved to get comfortable, and then started to  unbutton Angel's shirt.  Just then the phone rang. 

" Angel, the phone," Buffy said as she kissed his lips.

" Let it ring," was his reply moving Buffy's sweater up so he could take in off of her.

" What if it's important?" Buffy said moving her arms so Angel could slip her sweater off her. 

" Then they'll leave a message," Angel pointed out.  

Sure enough their answering machine came on. " Hey, Buffy, Angel, it's Willow just calling to see if you guys were on your way yet or not," click the machine went.

Buffy moved to sit up not really wanting Angel to stop kissing her, but they had to get going. 

" Angel, we got to get going," she pointed out as he too moved to sit up.

" I know," Angel said with a sigh." Are you all packed now?" he asked.

" Yes, I am," Buffy answered. 

Angel button his shirt back up and then took Buffy's bags, and carried them out to the car.  Buffy went to check on her cake that luckily wasn't burned.  After putting frosting on top she covered it with tin foil and went out to the car were her Angel was waiting for her. 

TBC

Title: Happy Anniversary 2/2

Author: TK

E-Mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Disclaimer:  all of these characters and places on events all belong to Joss Whedon, the                  

                    WB, UPN, and anyone else who is involved with bring Buffy and Angel to   

                     the viewers. 

Distribution: If you would like it, go a head and take. Just please let me know where it's  

                      going.                                                   

Authors Notes: This is my first fan fiction that I have actually put out so others might read.  This story takes place in the future, as the gangs gets ready to throw Cordelia and Xander an anniversary party.  Couples are B/A, C/X, W/O, J/G.  There is no Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Spike, Tara, or Dawn in this story  

Feedback: It is always welcome.

Rating: PG13, just to be safe.

It was around 8p.m. when they reached Willow and Oz's house.  Buffy knocked on the door and was greeted by two little girls that had Willow's red hair and Oz's eyes.

" Hi, Aunt Buffy. Hi Uncle Angel," the one with freckles on her nose said.

" Hi, Jenna.  Hi Julie," Buffy said giving each little girl a hug.

" Mommy and Daddy are in the kitchen working on Uncle Xander and Aunt Cordelia's anniversary mints," little Julie said happily.

" Where's your brother?" Buffy asked noticing that Oz's Jr. wasn't around.

" He's up in his room talking to his friend Ashley," Jenna answered.  " Come on, Aunt Buffy, I want to show you the mints Julie and I made," she said tugging on Buffy's hand.

Buffy smiled over at Angel who smiled back, and the two of them followed the little girls into the kitchen where their parents were. 

" Hi, you guys made it," Willow joked giving both Angel and Buffy a hug.

" We have been here sooner, but Buffy had to pack everything in her closet," Angel teased.

" Angel, a girl needs to be prepared," Willow stated.

" That's what I told him," Buffy agreed.

Angel smiled and then turned to Oz," Oz, how have you been," he asked sitting down at the kitchen table were Oz was coloring the mints.

" Good, busy taking Oz Jr. to his basketball practices, taking Julie to gymnastics, and Jenna to dance class.  Then at the office those new guys we got to work on the computers are having problems.  How are you?  Are you ready for your wedding in August?" Oz asked.

Angel looked over at Buffy whose back was turned talking to Willow.  He loved her more then anything and was so ready to say I do.  She was his life and he knew he was hers.  Plus he looked forward to having a family of his own like Oz and Willow had.  He enjoyed kids and was ready to play the part of Daddy just as Buffy was ready to play the part of Mommy.

" I am really ready," Angel answered smiling.

" So Xander and Cordelia have no idea about any of this?" Buffy asked as she arranged mints on a beautiful crystal plate of Willow's.

" No.  I told them that it was a party for you and Angel," Willow answered.  " So have you talked to your mother yet?"

" No, she and Giles went to London for two weeks, but should be back tomorrow," Buffy answered.  " I hope they had fun sightseeing and seeing his family."

" I'm sure they did.  They were really happy to be going," Willow pointed out.

There was a knock at the door, and little Jenna ran to get it.  She came back into the kitchen with someone they all knew, but who would have never suspected to see.  He had left Sunnydale University to go to Iowa State University.

" Riley?" Buffy said surprised.

" Hi, I was in town so I thought I stop by and say hi.  I'm not interrupting anything am I," Riley asked.

" Of course not," Willow assured him, " please have a seat," she offered.

Riley sat down and right away noticed Angel.  Angel got up and walked over to Buffy putting his arm around her waist.

Buffy felt a little weird seeing Riley again after all this time, but that was it.  She loved Angel and in August all her dreams that hadn't already came true would come true.  

" So how have you been, Riley," Buffy asked.

" Good, I've been training some army recruits for the arm forces.  I bought myself a nice farm out in Iowa, and just bought a new car.  How have you been?" he asked directly to Buffy.

" Great, I live in Los Angeles now, and Angel and I are getting married in August," she said not sure how Riley would take that last part, but strangely not really bothered on how he would take it.

" Congratulation," Riley said not sure what to say.  " So Oz, Willow, how have you been?" he asked.

" Busy," Willow answered.  " We're having an anniversary party for Xander and Cordelia tomorrow night, and are cooking the food tonight."

" Sounds fun," Riley commented.

" Aunt Buffy," Julie said coming up to Buffy, and tugged on Buffy's black skirt.

" Yeah, Little One," she said.

" Want to see what I learned in gymnastics class today?" Julie asked her little blue eyes showing with excitement.

" Sure," Buffy said and smiled down at the little girl.

" Uncle Angel, want to see too?" she asked turning to Angel.

" Sure," Angel said. 

" Julie, make sure you do your routine in the weight room," Willow instructed.

" Yes, Mommy," Julie nodded.

Buffy and Angel followed the little girl to the weight room, and watched as she showed them her new routine on round offs, flips, and splits that she had learned.  Buffy and Angel clapped after the little girl was done.  A big smile spread across Julie's face as she ran and hugged her Uncle and Aunt.

" Can't you wait to have a little one of our own?" Buffy whispered to Angel.

Angel smiled and kissed Buffy," I love you, Buffy Anne Summers," he said in a low tone.

" I love you too, Angel," she whispered back.

" Buffy, Angel, Giles and Mrs. Summers are here," Oz called.

Angel took Buffy's hand and they back into the kitchen.

" Hi, Honey," Mrs. Summers said and hugged her daughter.

" Hi, Mom, how was London?" Buffy asked hugging her mother back.  Buffy was so happy that her mother had found someone to spend time with that made her happy.

" Cool," Giles answered referring to the weather.

" Did you have fun?" Angel asked the older man and his future mother in law.

" Definitely, Rupert knows how to make everything seem so interesting," Mrs. Summers commented making the English man blush.

" Really," Buffy smiled at her watcher's red face.  " So what did you see?"

" The changing of the guards, King Louie the XI's palace, the big palaces, and shopped at the cutest little stores they have there," Mrs. Summers answered.  " How are things going for the surprise for Cordelia and Xandre?"

" It is going well, most of the food is made, and guest will be here on time tomorrow.  Plus the house is spic and span," Willow stated looking around her and Oz's beautiful home.

" Hello, Riley," Mrs. Summers said noticing Riley for the first time talking to Oz.  She gave her daughter a doubtful look and smiled.

" Hello, Mrs. Summers, Mr. Giles, How have you been?" Riley asked politely.

" Fine, fine, and you?" Giles asked.

" Very well, I just stopped by to see how everyone was doing seeing as I haven't seen everyone for a year," Riley explained.

" Buffy, how do these look?" Willow asked opening the oven door looking at the sugar rolls.

" Will, I think, they need to bake a little longer.  They are still to soft," Buffy said to her best friend. 

"Okay," Willow agreed and went to sit on her husband's lap.

Buffy went and sat on Angel's lap.  Smiling Angel wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist.  Mrs. Summers and Giles sat down at the table like the others.  They all had a nice conversation about Mrs. Summers and Giles's trip, Cordelia and Xander's surprise anniversary party, and of course Buffy and Angel's wedding.  

It was ten by the time Buffy got tired, and her and Angel said good-night to her family and friends.  They then head up to the guest room.  Riley left saying he had a lot to do the next day, and bided them all good-night.  Mrs. Summers and Giles went into the living room to watch the evening news, and Willow and Oz went to put their children to bed.

Buffy put on a white tank top, and flannel pajama bottoms and crawled into bed beside Angel, who was reading one of his mystery books.  He put the book down when she got under the covers, and Buffy snuggled up into his arms.

" I love you, my Angel," she said quietly.

" I love you more," Angel said and kissed the top of her head.

" Can't love me anymore, then I love you," Buffy playfully pointed out.

" Wanna bet," Angel said.

Buffy look up at her love," Yeah, I do," she stated.

Angel lightly touched her face as he kissed her on the lips so gently.  Buffy smiled up at him adorably, and snuggled even closer to him.

" Buffy?" Angel said.

" Yeah," Buffy replied with her eyes closed.

" Did seeing Riley tonight make you feel anything," he asked praying the answer was no.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at Angel," At first it was weird, but that's just all because none of us have talked to him in over a year.  He  is a nice friend, and yeah freshman year he was a great boyfriend, but I love you.  I always have and always will," Buffy assured Angel with a butterfly kiss. 

Satified Angel fell asleep with Buffy in his arms.  Buffy smiled and fell asleep too.

The next day:

" When are Cordelia and Xander coming?" Buffy asked Willow as she hung up a Happy Anniversary sign in the doorway.

" Seven," Willow answered spreading table clothes out on the table the guys had set up in the huge living room.  " The guest should be here by six."

" Mommy, Oz Jr. won't let me watch television," Jenna complained walking up to her mother.

" Watch the one in the den," Willow suggested to her daughter.

" Julie's watching it," Jenna pointed out.

" What about the one in your father and I room?" Willow asked.

" Daddy is taping the football game," Jenna explained.

" Three televisions in this house, and so how they all manage to get used a lot," Willow commented to Buffy.

" Angel and I have two.  He has his shows on, and I have mine on," Buffy said.  " Speaking of where are our men?"

" They went out to get some chairs from the neighbors," Willow answered.

" Oh," Buffy said.  " I'm going to go get the plates and silverware out," she said and headed back to the kitchen.

" Hi, Aunt Buffy," Oz Jr. said grabbing a pop from the refrigerator.

" Hey you," Buffy said to the boy who resembled his father so much.

" Where's Uncle Angel?" the thirteen year old boy asked.

" Him and your father went to get more chairs," Buffy explained to Oz Jr.  " So how is school going?" she asked her nephew.

" Fine, I guess," he shrugged.

" You guess," Buffy prompted.

" The works a piece of cake.  My friends and I are always having girls chase us, but the one I wouldn't mind chasing me, and she doesn't even notice me," Oz Jr. confessed.

" Give her time.  She will," Buffy said trying to cheer the boy up.  " What's her name?"

" Buffie," Oz Jr. answered shyly.

" Really," Buffy said and grabbed some plates off the counter.

" She's really pretty.  She has blue eyes, and light brown hair.  She sings really pretty, and likes to ice skate," Oz Jr. exclaimed.

" Sounds like a real nice girl," Buffy said smiling at the young man.  " I have no doubt that's she's going to realize what a really nice young man you are," she stated.

" Thanks, Aunt Buffy," Oz Jr. said and went out the back door.

Buffy took the plate into the living room and sat them down.  By the time six-thirty came around the Willow's house was all set up.  The food was out on the table.  The guest where there including some old friends.  There was a knock at the front door at seven ten.  Everyone hid and Willow went to answer it.  There stood Cordelia and Xander holding hands.

" Come on in," Willow said politely.

" Are the guest of honor here yet?" Cordelia asked Willow.

" Well…..," Willow said as they walking into the dark living room.  " They are."

At that moment the lights came on, and everyone yelled 'surprise happy annivesary'.

" Wait this party is for us?" Cordelia asked surprised and smiled.

" Happy Anniversary, Cordelia and Xander," Willow said and hugged them both.

" Will, our anniversary isn't until tomorrow," Xander pointed out.

" We know," Buffy said and gave Xander a hug.

" Hey Buff," Xander said hugging his friend.

" Well lets get this party started shall we," Willow said and singled to the band she had hired to start playing party music. 

The party was amazing.  Dancing, talking, singing, presents opening, and laughter filled the house that night. 

" I like to make a toast," Xander said getting everyone attention.  " First of all my wife and I would like to thank all of you for making this an anniversary we'll always remember, and second of all to my two best friends Buffy and Willow I love you guys," he said.

Buff and Willow gave Xander a hug.  He loved his girls and his wife.

" I like to say something also," Cordelia spoke up," Like my husband said this is truly an anniversary that will not be forgotten.  I just like to thank all of you for being great friends to Xander and I though the years," Cordelia finished.

Xander kissed his wife and smiled.

Angel came up behind Buffy and whispered," That's us in a couple of months," he said lovingly to his one and only.

" I know," Buffy whispered, " and I can't wait," she said as she kissed Angel.

The next day the six old friends Buffy, Angel, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Xander sat and talked about the past and future.  Mrs. Summers and Giles watched the kids.  They had much to talk about, and enjoyed every minute of spending time with each other.

THE END


End file.
